Power Rangers: Awesome Changers
Power Rangers: Awesome Changers is an fanfiction series created by Billy2009. Plot Long time ago, during the beginning of time, on a planet that wasn't a bit far away from Earth called Awesome, where its rule by humanoid animals know as Awesomelings, where they lives in place and harmony, until an army of demons know as the ToxiDemons attacks. Than, an group of Awesomelings able to transforms into an team of multi-colored heroes to battles them. Than, the ToxiDemons' grand emperor, Villainog suddenly mysterious transforms into a uncontrollable monster where he completely destroy Awesome where the two tribes travels to Earth to continues their neverending war. Than, the six brave warriors bravely sacrifice themselves, shorty before their mentor, Heavenizer able to sealed away the ToxiDemons in a prison box, deep below the underworld and put himself in a stasis pod. Present day, the ToxiDemons were free from the prison box and begins wrecking havoc on modern Earth. But luckily, three humans; Rad Addison, Brock McDougal, and Bill Parkinson, were able to find the morphers and become the Power Rangers: Awesome Changers where they begins working together and battles the ToxiDemons. Later on, they gain new members, get new arsenal, encountering new allies, and battling new fearsome foes along the way. Characters Rangers Allies * Hypebolt Villains (ToxiDemons) * Emperor Terrorazor * Empress Horrorella * Prince Terroraze * Princess Horrorette * Psychohead * Goblingax * Dreadrella * Goblingax, Jr. * Dreadrella, Jr. * Commandant Plaguezax * General Creepbrella * Lieutenant Doomasect * Colonel Twistor * Demonites * Dreadwingers * Skeledemons * Grand Emperor Villainog Arsenal Transformation Devices * Awesome Changer Morphers * Awesomesaurus Morphers * Rainbow Change Belt Multi-Use Devices * Awesome Cards Sidearm * Awesome Sable * Awesome Shooters Team Weapons & Team Blasters * Omega Awesome Changer Blaster ** Super Awesome Changer Blaster *** Awesome Changer Blaster **** Awesome Changer Blaster (Proto-Form) ***** Dragon Blade ***** Rhino Axe/Blastzooka ***** Shark Lance **** Hedgehog Cannon **** Cheetah Daggers **** Phoenix Bow *** Golden Dragon Blade *** Dolphin Hammer ** ** * Awesome Changer Cannonzooka ** * * * * Power-Up Armor * Wild Rampage Mode * Penultimate Armor Mode Vehicles * Awesomecycles * Awesomemobiles * Knight Bike Zords Main * Omega Awesome Changer Megazord ** Super Awesome Changer Megazord *** Awesome Changer Megazord **** Dragon Zord **** Rhino Zord **** Shark Zord **** Hedgehog Zord **** Cheetah Zord **** Phoenix Zord *** Golden Dragon Zord *** Dolphin Zord ** ** * Awesomesaurus Megazord ** * * * Auxiliary * Alternate Combinations * Awesome Changer Megazord Wild Strike Mode * * * * * Episodes # Awesome... Changed! # Teamwork # Bill's Penultimate Challenge # Gold and Cyan # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Pt. 1 # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Pt. 2 # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Pt. 3 # Friendship Loves # The Lovely Rangers # The Penultimate Warrior # Ranger Cyan # Ranger Blue # Ranger Black # Ranger Red # An Royal Reawakening (1) # All for Eight, Eight for All (2) # Ranger Green # Ranger Yellow # Ranger Pink # Goblingax's Family # Rivals # The Light Yellow and the Purple # Silver, Brown, and Teal # Orange Powers # Six Rangers United as One! # An Prehistoric Reawaken, Pt. 1 # An Prehistoric Reawaken, Pt. 2 # An Prehistoric Reawaken, Pt. 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The End of the Awesome Changers, Pt. 1 # The End of the Awesome Changers, Pt. 2 # The End of the Awesome Changers, Pt. 3 # The End of the Awesome Changers, Pt. 4 # The End of the Awesome Changers, Pt. 5 Trivia * The first Power Rangers series to start off with Red, Black, and Blue Rangers. * While the show taking elements from previous Power Rangers series, the series also taking elements from other Saban based series; Big Bad Beetleborgs/Beetleborgs Metallix, VR Troopers, Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog, Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, Masked Rider, and Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight * The first Power Rangers series to have 100 episodes. * * * Also See Irosei Sentai Heroranger, the Sentai's counterpart. Category:Billy2009